Merit
The Declasse Merit is one of the many full-size four-door sedans featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas The Merit is originally based on a fifth generation, 1992-1995 Mazda 929, one of a handful of vehicles in GTA San Andreas with a rounded body design. GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Merit, assuming a Declasse badge, is redesigned with a similar look to the 2000-2005 Chevrolet Impala LS with the back seemingly inspired by a fifth generation 1995-1997 Honda Accord. The front bumper could be derived from a variety of cars, but the headlights and front grille are reminiscent of a fourth generation Pontiac GTO. The wheels seem to be based on American Racing's line of chrome IROC-Z wheel replicas. Unlike the Chevrolet Impala, which is a FWD car, the GTA IV rendition of the Merit is a RWD car. The Merit is also the standard base for the Police Patrol and the Taxi. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Merit fetching $1,800. Performance GTA San Andreas This rendition of the Merit is designed as a balanced out performance, having average brake response and cornering, and good acceleration and speed. Coupled with its four-seat capacity, the Merit is a practically a good choice for drive-bys and police evasion although crash deformation is not impressive. The Output HP for the Merit is 205HP. The merit is a good starting car for New street racers as it can compare with cars like the Euros and Alpha. The topspeed for the merit is 212KPH. , Los Santos.]] GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Merit is powered by a V6, mated to a 5 speed transmission in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, but nothing special, and in line with the Merit's vanilla, everyday sedan image. Top speed is good: 177 mph (284kmh). Braking is very good, and ABS is standard. The suspension is very firm, keeping the Merit flat through corners, and enabling it to corner effectively at speed. Accident deformation is acceptable, as the Merit will survive a few frontal impacts before being rendered unusable. The Merit seems suited towards any situation; it's capable of high speeds and it seems able to survive a serious car chase, making it a versatile addition to any parking space. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Merit can be upgraded at TransFender. It has exactly the same range of modifications as the Sentinel. Locations GTA San Andreas *Very common in San Fierro * Often spawns in Downtown San Fierro * Usually seen in Tierra Robada GTA IV * Often seen driving in East Hook, BOABO and possibly Outlook * It is also seen near Playboy X's Penthouse * It can be seen driving in Industrial, Bohan TBoGT * It is seen driving around Purgatory, Star Junction, Westminster and Middle Park West, Algonquin. Variants In GTA IV Michelle is depicted to own a lustered silver Merit when the player first meets her. The car is used during the mission First Date and can be kept afterwards. It has the same properties as that of a regular Merit. Similar Merits may also spawn parked or in traffic. Trivia *The Merit plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. **The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. * The GTA IV rendition of the car unusually features a metal partition between the front and rear occupant compartments, similar to the Taxi and Police Patrol, despite being a private vehicle and thus having no need for it. *Sometimes in GTA IV if police are chasing a criminal on foot, and you get out of the regular Merit for a couple seconds, the cop might enter it thinking it is the police rendition. *In GTA IV there is a version of the Merit that is rusted, burnt out, and undrivable. *The Merit in GTA IV is based on the upgraded Impala, the Chevrolet Impala LS, and not the base version. This is because the Merit has foglights and a spoiler, as does the real - life Impala LS. }} Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Declasse Vehicles